Even If I'm Dreaming
by winniethepoohbear
Summary: Sometimes reality is only a disguise. This is a short story. A lot happens in a few pages. Kairi's pov. During KH2. Please R&R.


"Is this a dream?" I ask, stepping back.

"I guess it must be," he said, "I haven't been on Destiny Island in forever." He let a few awkward silences pass. "Where have you been, Kairi?"

"I…don't remember. I feel like I haven't seen you in ages though." It had probably been ages. We were both at least sixteen.

"I don't think this is real, Kairi," he said doubtfully. It wasn't like Sora to doubt his own dream. Time can change people, but I always thought Sora was better than that.

"Sor-" I tried. I felt my eyes grow wide. I began to stumble backwards. There was…some kind of weight where my heart was supposed to be.

"Kairi!" Sora shouts. Another second didn't pass before I saw him leaning over me.

I could feel darkness growing inside of me. I thought I might burst. I forced my eyes open "You- you're so dif-"

"Kairi, I'm sorry."

"Wait," I say panting, trying to sit up. My elbows keep slipping on the sand. "Sora."

"Kairi, I'm not Sora," he cried, holding my head up. I watched as darkness spiraled around him, consuming him, until he disappeared.

"Wait," I say again. He is already gone though. And then I felt the strangest sensation. I felt the sand swallow me up, and I made no effort to stop it.

------------------

"Kari," A distant voice called. "Kairi, can you hear me?"

"Sora?" I mumbled, rolling over. I had a terrible head ache.

"Kairi, I need your help," He says.

I blink my eyes open. "…Roxas?"

"Kairi, Nominè is out of control," he said, shaking me a little.

I sat up now. "What happened? Where am I?"

"We found you on the staircase of the old mansion. Sora's trapped inside the orb. Nominè was drawing his memories, and then something happened and she completely snapped."

I stumbled out of bed, brushing my skirt straight. "Nominè?" I said with absolutely no emotion.

"Kairi, what's the matter with you?"

I felt a long silence pass. I brought my hand up to my chest. "I…I think she took my heart."

He paused. "Can she do that?"

"I guess…I guess it was hers just as much as it was mine."

He nodded. He understood.

I found myself running out the door and around the corner. He wasn't far ahead of me.

"What do you think I can do?" I said, a little nervous.

"It's your heart. Take it back," he said as we stopped in front of the mansion. "You have to. Please. I don't know what I'd do-"

I gasped loudly as I craned my neck to get a better view of the old mansion. It's once white, clean exterior was covered with dead, black vines. "It's that bad, huh?"

"Come on," he said, stomping up the steps. "I know exactly where she is."

---------------

Two large white doors stood between us and Nominè. They were cracked open, but thin, black vines were stretched over the doorway. Wind swirled around Roxas as a keyblade dissolved into his hands. His eyes glowed fiercely as he sliced through the vines and the thorns. I ran in front of him. The familiar black vines covered the walls. I craned my neck to see Nominè hovering across the room.

"Naminè?" I shouted. Her normally white dress and blonde hair were completely black and her eyes were white.

"Who?" She shouted furiously.

"Naminè," Roxas huffed.

She laughed wickedly. "I wasn't talking about me. The question was for you. Who do you think _you_ are? You barge in here as if you posses and control me. Well no more!"

She threw her arms over her head as if she was absorbing some kind of energy, and in a moment, she had knocked Roxas too the floor.

"Nominè?" I screamed. "What are you doing? What happened to you?"

"So you care now?" She smiled. "You care now that I am a threat to you?"

"Nominè, that's not it. This isn't you," Roxas said, rising to his feet.

"Who did this to you?" I ask, trying to keep my distance.

"An angel from heaven," she screamed. "Two people weren't meant to share the same heart, Kairi. Even a child knows that."

"Nominè, I understand!" Roxas shouted. "Remember? Why are you doing this?"

"Your friend," she said sinisterly. She glared at me. "What was his name? Riku?"

"What about Riku?" I shout.

"The one from your dream?" Naminè prompted.

I searched my memory. "That was Riku?"

She nodded.

"Why?" I said, trying to put the pieces together.

"Because he loved you," Naminè said teasingly. "What an idiot."

"He what?" I trembled.

"Oh please. Don't tell me you're an idiot too." She scolded. "We made a little trade. He said he'd get me a heart if I gave him yours."

"You gave Riku my heart?" I screamed.

"He wanted it," she sighed. "I really don't know why. At least I have one now."

"I thought you would have my heart…" I said, still confused.

"That weak thing?" she laughed. "I have my own heart now."

"Nominè…" Roxas started, clutching his side. "Who's heart do you have?"

She shrugged. "It really doesn't matter though. A heart is better than no heart at all."

"Nominè, how could you be such a fool? You'll destroy yourself!" I shouted. "Darkness isn't strong. It's weak."

Roxas and I watchid in awe as darkness spiraled on top of the white table until it dissolved into Riku.

"Kairi," Riku whispered.

"You gave her my heart?" I shouted at him. "I thought you were my friend!"

He stared at me blankly. "I never wanted it to be like that."

"Well it was!" I shouted. "You love me? How am I supposed to love you back without a heart?"

"We don't need hearts. All we need is each other."

His statement struck me. He held out his hand to me.

"Kairi," Roxas said gently. "Kairi, don't be a fool."

I put my hand in Riku's and I felt a rush of wind swirl around me, like had happened to Roxas. Maybe I shouldn't have done that.

When I opened my eyes, Riku and I were on the island.

That was all we needed. Even if it was only a dream.


End file.
